moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wetlands
The Wetlands is a dense and humid marshlands located in between the borders of Dun Morogh and Dun Algaz. The Wetlands has been a significant maritime and naval location, attributing to acting as the staging grounds for many wars, including the famous Battle of Baradin Bay, which took place in the Baradin Sea, which is borders to the west. The Wetlands has few settlements, the largest being the once bustling port town of Menethil Harbor. =History= ---- The Wetlands have been the site of many a battle through the times. Nestled among the Khaz Mountains and open to the ocean as it is, it is a prime location for invading forces. It was historically part of the original kingdom while the three tribes were united, but after the War of the Three Hammers, it fell under control of the Wildhammer Clan. The Dark Irons invaded Grim Batol and almost succeeded in taking full control of it, but were driven back at the last minute. During the Second War, the bastion finally fell prey to the invading orcs, most notably by those of the Dragonmaw Clan. Although the orcs took possession of Grim Batol for a time, they were subject to the wrath of the Red Dragonflight who, when freed of their enslavement from the orcs, destroyed their bases and burned their catapults, killing orcs en masse. The orcs who survived the onslaught fled south to the mountains, where they live to this day. Horde and Scourge forces devastated the Wetlands in the Second and Third Wars, forcing the Ironforge dwarves to retreat to Loch Modan and Dun Morogh. Cataclysm Menethil Harbor withstood the brunt of the effects of the Cataclysm, the large city flooded by the high waters. The citizens have done what they can while maintaining a tenuous hold on the port, sandbagging areas and repairing others. It is hard to walk through the town without sloshing through deep pools. The docks are even damaged, though still functional. The Dark Iron dwarves have attempted to take advantage of the distraction, somehow infiltrating and holding Menethil Keep, though this is ultimately short-lived. The other major disaster to strike the Wetlands is the destruction of the Stonewrought Dam in Loch Modan. The waters of the loch plummeted into the marshes far below, not only flooding much of the surrounding area but also displacing several species unfamiliar to the zone, including threshadons. Perhaps the only good to come of this is that the gnolls have largely abandoned that southeastern portion. A host of new elementals have risen to swarm the now-unoccupied areas, including Direforge Hill. Whelgar's Excavation Site has been abandoned by the dwarves, fleeing from skeletal raptors that now skulk through the dig site, though Whelgar himself has set up camp nearby. Battles wage on a few fronts: the dwarves still fight at Dun Modr, but now it has been revealed their fight has been with the Twilight's Hammer all along; and the gnolls and dark iron dwarves squabble over Saltspray Glen. A number of new dragonkin now inhabit the as well. There have been some Alliance gains, however. The largest of them has been near Mosshide Fen, where the night elves have allied Rethiel the Greenwarden. =Geography= ---- The Wetlands is a large marsh, full of swampy pools and very little flora besides tall grasses and a scattering of trees. High mountains border the zone on every side but the west, which is open to the sea. Passes lead to the Arathi Highlands in the north and to the southeast. Since the Cataclysm much of the southeast portion is flooded due to the destruction of the Stonewrought Dam, and Menethil Harbor is also flooded along the coast. Category:Places Category:Marshes Category:Khaz Modan Locations Category:Dragonmaw Clan Category:Wetlands Locations Category:Ironforge Locations